lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Character Analysis: Fiona
Disclaimer I AM NOT DEAD! YAY! Sorry for the long inactivity of these blogs, dudes, I have been busy doing other stuff. My summer has been surprisingly full of stuff to be honest. But hey, what are you gonna do about it, eh? I also will update A Call For Adventure today, who knows! If I do not, you will need to wait until the day after tomorrow, since tomorrow me and my family have plans. Anyways, by request, here is Fiona! Overview and appearance Fiona is the chieftess of the Frosts. She has got a curious and active personality, with the ability of flight to boot, but she also misses the most obvious of things. Fiona wears a mix of blue and cyan. Her nostrils have two ice cubes which are transparent blue in color. Her hair is translucent cyan. Her eyes are extremely batty and her mouth stretches to the point of touching her eyes. Her undershirt is a light grey color. Her shirt is cyan with blue detailing, and her gloves are completley black. The gloves have two thumbs and four fingers. Her pants are light grey in color like her neck. Her shoes are black. Her CAM counterpart does not have transparent hair. Personality and abilities Fiona is stated to be a highly curious Morpher, who unlike her teammates, Sid & Luke, is not slow nor tired. She is always seen scouting around the cryogenic volcanoes, but she is also oblivious to the most obvious of details. Does the show deliver that? Well, yeah! She is shown to be curious about her surroundings and she is shown to be scouting around, which helped out Vincent and Sheldon a lot in Incorrect Colors. However, the show does not inform you how or when does her inability to check the small details comes in, or how it hurts her (or helps her if you are feeling extra varying). That said though, with her super few appearances, it is extremely difficult to tell. Something the show adds to her is that she is constantly flying. Even if she is in one spot, she is floating all of the time. It is quite intresting. She prefers flight over walking due to her teeny shoes. At least that is how I see it. She also is a boasting bitch about her status as a Frost. I mean come on Fiona, let poor Florence and Kristian out of the freezing water! Haha! Her abilities are her skill at flight and her strong icy breath, which is capable of creating lots of snow. She is able to control the amount and type of breath, but it cannot be said the same about sculpting the iced formations. However she can create slides, so that ua something! It also seems that if she morphs with Gordon, she obtains her craftsmanship abilities. My thoughts and other things I do not like Fiona a lot. She is not that cute. A little frosty breathed, docile midget? No thank you! As such, I do not take her in mind. I mean, on the episodes she has been, even if she is one of the characters with a major, she is not the main focus. And I also overshadow her with Sid in the show to be honest. Do I hate Sid more? No, of course not! But I do not remember why I gave him the spotlight unlike the chieftess of his village, kinda like what I did Vincent and Tess. I think Fiona is extremely unpopular in the fandom. And that is outstanding! LOVE MORPHERS MORE YOU GAIZ. Conclusion Fiona is a character that I hate too much, as she gets overshadowed by other characters and is overall a super interesting character with extremely interesting abilities. What do you think about Fiona? Do you love her? Dislike her? I would love to hear why! Send me another character you would like me to review! Category:Blog posts